Dark Times
by xxTerror33xx
Summary: The shinobi world has never been better. After the fourth shinobi war, the kages gather their forces and move to keep peace over the land. A new generation of shinobi rises, but with them so do new dangers and enemies. We follow shinobi from different villages as they grow and form the future for the shinobi land.
1. The Beginning

_**This is my first fanfiction ever so please excuse the mistakes. **_

_**I do **__**NOT**__** own Naruto or shippuden they belong to Kishimoto Masashi. Enjoy. **_

I woke to the morning sunlight hitting my face. I gazed about my eyes still blurry and unfocused due to sleep and smiled at the peaceful setting while yawning.I took in the view around me, the sunlight streaming through the green canopy illuminating the morning dew; the warm and gentle breeze causing the branches to shake every so slightly. I stretched my stiff body groaning in response to the popping that could be heard coming from several areas of my body.

"I really need to settle someplace and get myself a home" I muttered to no one in particular. I pushed myself off the tree I had used the previous night as my mattress and pulled myself to my feet. I ran my hands through my short dirty blonde hair clearing it of leaves and other debris from my night in the forest. My eyes raked around my campsite looking for my various clothing I had shed for a comfortable night's sleep.

I pulled on my boots, brushing off the dirt that had appeared on the steel surface tr laced them up the task proving more difficult due the armor that imprisoned my hands. It was a seemingly indestructible material. It could withstand the hardest of materials and the most destructive of jutsu. It wrapped my hands up to my wrists ending at the tips of my fingers sharpened to a point that never seemed to dull no matter what I had used them for. The knuckles had small barbs protruding for the surface of the 'glove', strange designs marked the surface; swirls and other patterns covering the wrist of the material. I shook my hands out, while extending my fingers.

I pulled on my robe letting the sleeves fall down to my wrists covering the skin of my arms completely.I pulled the hood up and over my head the black material blocking the sunlight from my eyes allowing my eyes to adjust. My pupils enlarged and pushed against the green that surrounded them.

I walked over to my campfire kicking some dirt on the remaining embers causing some to fly up into the air around my face. I watched one ember float and fly around until it disappeared and walked over to my only weapon as a shinobi.

I grasped the handle and swung the weapon around the clearing getting a feel of the weight and enjoying the swishing the blade made as I cut through the air around me. The scythe stood nearly as tall as me, being an inch or two shorter than my six foot frame, yet it seemed as light as a feather as a went through the basic motions I had trained with. It was made of seemingly the same material as my gloves. Different patterns graced the staff from bottom to top stopping where the blade met the handle. The blade was black like my clothing without showing any shine or glare in the sunlight. It reached a little over two feet in length and added little to no weight to the overall balance of the weapon. It was a superb weapon, saving my life on multiple occasions.

My eyes again wandered to my surrounding as i tried to remember what direction i had come from last night. My answer came in the form of three summons. Massive, armored and muscled the pack of hell hounds came trotting down the path. The monster dogs glanced around before noticing me and rushed over. I smiled and opened my arms as my campions jumped into my arms knocking me over. Rex, LuLu, and Fluffy my only summons and the most loyal of friends. They rose to my stomach towering over me on their hind legs. Rex being the biggest at 6'8 while LuLu and Fluffy were 6'5. They were the darkest of grey almost black in color. I wrapped my arms around them and laughed as the buried their heads into my chest and licked my face showing their love. They had fought beside me side by side since they were puppies. They were small enough for me to hold in the palm of my hand. At a young age, they had been white and as pale as snow, but as they aged they grew darker and darker. They were special to me and held the biggest place in my heart. I had raised them and in return they never left me.

I got up while brushing myself of dirt and fur. I reached down and scratched their ears smiling at them. "Good morning my pups. Do you remember the way to go" I asked. They ran off the way the way they had come and walked ahead following the trail I had been following for days.

I continued after them using my weapon as a walking stick. I walked for several minutes arriving at a hill. My summons waiting at the top sitting and barking at a sight on the other side of the hill. I made my way up and grinned to the sight of Konoha. The large wall wrapped around the village. The village had a beautiful look, a multitude of colors from yellow to green to red. The Hokage mountain raised above the city looking over it. It held the six faces of past and present Hokages carved in great detail.

I grinned at the smell and sound of the city, alive and bustling the Chuuin exams would be starting in the next week. It was supposed to be the biggest in history, all five hidden villages sending the most candidates ever recorded not to mention the smaller villages and other ninja that entered.

I walked forward toward the village before turning around at the sound of someone coming up behind me.

"Young man may i ask your assistance with my cart I'm quite tired and can pay for your help." I gazed over at the newcomer. The man was old not ancient, but definitely past his prime. He wore a white overshirt that opened at the chest with a tan undershirt that rose to his neck soaked with sweat. He had blue sandals and a dark green pair of pants that were dirtied from his trip. I nodded at the man

"Sure sir, but i will accept no payment i have no problem helping."

He grinned at me "Hohohoho what a nice young man, what is your name if i may ask?"

"Kenta Renjiro" I answered bowing "and you, sir?"

"Such wonderful manners, you may call me Reoh." The old man responded.

I turned quickly to somebody walking around the back of the cart "Grandpa, we don't have time to stop the Chuuin ex- Doggies" I watched with amusement at a small girl wearing a pink frilly dress rushed up to Rex and the others holding out her small hand for them to sniff. She giggled as they nuzzled her hand started rubbing their heads on the girl asking for attention.

"Karia don't be rude ask before you start playing with someone's pets." Reoh scowled at his granddaughter. I smirked as LuLu rolled over for belly rubs. "It's fine" I said motioning for the small girl to continue playing with the summons.

I turned to Reoh "So what did you need help with?"

He pointed to the cart "If you wouldn't mind can you pull my cart cart toward Konoha my bones don't seem to be what they used to I'm afraid."

I laughed " Sure sir, get on." I laid my scythe on the cart and walked over to Karia.

"Would you like to ride them to Konoha" I asked. She looked at me with excitement and nodded her head as fast as she could her blonde pigtails bobbing with her head.

I picked her up and put her on Rex showing where to hold on. She screamed with glee as Rex stood and walked around the cart. I smiled and grabbed the rail pushing the cart easily as we walked towards the village.


	2. The Camp

_**Here's the second chapter. I do NOT own Naruto or shippuden they belong to Kishimoto. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

"dialogue"

"_thoughts"_

"**bjuu talking"**

"_**bjuu thoughts"**_

We continued towards Konoha in relative silence the only sounds were Karia giggling on Rex's and the wooden cart's wheels. My mind was wandering to the upcoming Chuuin exams and possibly what kind of opponents I would have to face. I felt something stir in my stomach at the thought; was it excitement, nervousness, bloodlust? Who knows?

I looked over at Karia watching her ride around on Rex. I rubbed my head as a sudden pain invaded my mind. I stopped pushing the cart and laid my head in the crook of my arm.

"_Fuck what's wrong with my head? It feels like it's going to split open_."

"**You're surrounded." **

My head shot up in surprise and I looked around for the speaker.

"Hey, old man. Did you say something?"

"What? No i didn't." Reoh responded shaking his head.

I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion. "You su-"

A kunai flew from the forest flying at Karia. I dove using my hand to block the kunai. Sparks flew out from the contact and Karia screamed.

"Reoh take the cart and run to Konoha." I shouted out orders while whistling and threw my arm out toward Konoha, signaling Rex, LuLu, and Fluffy to get Karia away from here. I grabbed my scythe as the cart flew past and stood to guard Reoh and Karia.

Several kunai and shuriken whizzed at Reoh, but stopped short when I slashed through them.

I stood in the middle of the road waiting for the next attack excited for the fight. A gust of wind blew the trees, stirring the leaves.

"Come on don't tell me you chickened out since the defenseless old man and little girl are gone?" I shouted mockingly into the trees. My answer were several dozen shuriken flying at me. I jumped to the side avoiding them. "_Well there are more than one thats for sure." _

I faced the area of forest where the weapons had come from "Cowards come out and face me stop hiding." I turned my head to a man stepping out. He was short with bright blue hair. He had his hair tied back in a ponytail and wore standard jonin attire.

"Hello young man." He wheezed out, pitifully.

"Skip the pleasantries. Lets get to the part where I slice you in half for attacking a kid." I growled out at him.

"You have to understand it was nothing personal just work." He walked around with his hands behind his back. His arrogance grated on my nerves.

"Now, what can we do to settle this dispute without anyone getting hurt?" He smiled at me. His teeth were brown and yellow from years of smoking and drinking.

"If you hold still, it won't hurt when I kill you." I shot back glaring at him.

"You wound me kid, what do you want money, weapons, women?" He counted off his options on his fingers, never stopping his creepy smile.

I perked up at women and he noticed this. "Yes a young man like you needs some relief, I have several women for you to pick from come see." He motioned towards the place he had come from leading the way.

My rage was unending I had come across several of these human slave rings and human trafficking groups. I had to try to get these women out if he had any. I walked behind my rage not dwindling, I had a perfect view of the back of his neck. Pale skin, seemed to call out to me, I wanted his life to end, to see his blood flow and his head roll. My vision grew red and i focused on his neck as I raised my weapon.

"**Calm yourself boy. You need to find the slaves first then you can settle your bloodlust until then control yourself." **The voice was deep and dark. It commanded such a power over me. It seemed to be whispering, but it rebounded all around in my head.

"Who are you?" I shouted out.

The short man turned around "No need to yell, I am Bonzo." I nodded at him trying to cover up my confusion.

We walked for several minutes through the forest my mind racing back to Reoh and Karia, praying to Kami that they were safe. I looked around at the camp we had arrived in it was fairly large for bandits. Several tents were set up and the clearing was far enough back from Konoha that no one would have found it unless a certain scythe wielding were to cause an explosion.

I smiled oh so evilly looking around for items that would explode. I knew that I could create a spark by running my hands over my blade I just needed some sort of explosive compound. My eyes wandered the camp as I followed Bonzo through the camp nodding as he explained things around the camp.

"My tent is the largest and the most decorated." Bonzo liked to brag it seems.

My eyes widened at the sight of a cart of high grade fireworks in a cart Bonzo and his camp had stolen from some poor vendor headed for Konoha. Those fireworks were supposed to be used for the Chuuin exams in celebration. "_It's a shame I'll have to set them off all at once to draw the village's attention." _I sighed at the thought of wasting them.

"Now kid I have many fine specimens for you to choose from." Bonzo clapped his hands and 8 young women were dragged out in chains. My vision flashed red. These poor women had definitely seen better days. They were ragged, dirty, and had been beaten. Wounds of all kinds covered the skin from kunai or shuriken. One had a handle still embedded in her arm.

"**You will slaughter those that stay here."**

"_That same voice from before where does it come from!?"_

"**Do not worry where I come from young one, just know I am here to help."**

My eyes widened in shock "_You can hear my thoughts. What are you?" _

"**I will explain later. Now you need to help these women and then end the lives of those who dare to do this inhuman acts. Their blood shall run freely and stain the ground that we stand on." **His voice grew louder as he talked almost yelling when he had finished.

"_Sir, yes sir." _

"Bonzo I want all of these girls for myself. I will gladly pay for them."

Bonzo turned to me "No payment is necessary, just don't tell Konoha and you may keep them." He finished with another yellow smile. I returned a smile of my own and stepped forward to grab the chains of the girls. I pulled on them and the girls followed crying and sobbing their voices full of despair. My heart broke for them. Just thinking of what these girls had to go through I almost cried for them.

I led them to a tent that Bonzo had provided for me to 'break in' my new possessions as he so liked to say. I led them inside and asked for privacy, Bonzo and his guards left laughing to try to ambush some other poor vendor. I turned to look at the girls that now belong to me and frowned at them. I walked up to them. They stood in a line faces sad and looking at the floor; vacant looks of hopelessness. They wept and cried waiting for their fate.

They were exotic girls from all over the shinobi land. Their hair ranged from the darkest black to the most brilliant red. Two girls had to be sisters looking like each other except for their hair and eyes. One had dark blue hair with red eyes while the other had bright red hair with dark blue eyes. All these girls were in some way or another very attractive. I would make Bonzo pay with his life.

I walked over to the one with the handle in her arm gently turning her arm to get a better look at the wound she had suffered. The blade had went in deep but it didn't look like it had hit anything vital. I looked at her face, that same hopeless expression of her face and vacant eyes looking down, but focusing on nothing.

I put down my weapon and proceeded to unlock their chains. I made my way down taking off their shackles, wincing at the wounds that covered their wrists. I was trying to unlock a particularly hard lock when a rush of movement caused me to look over. A girl had tried to make a run for my weapon and kill me with it, but could not lift my weapon.

I walked over slowly to the girl. "My name is Kenta, I am here to rescue you. I was sent by Konoha." I thought she would believe the lie being a bit more believable.

"You are a liar. You are only here to have your way with us like every other man. Where is your headband?" Tears flowed freely from her eyes. I winced at the obvious hole in my lie.

"I couldn't wear a headband otherwise I wouldn't of gotten this far." I tried to cover the hole up with another lie.

She looked up into my eyes with hope and, to my surprise, defiance. I smiled at her and held out my arm.

"Please come sit down, you have my word I will not raise a hand against you or hurt you in anyway. I will get you out of here I promise."

She nodded at me and took my hand. I pulled her to her feet and led her over to the other girls. I broke the lock holding the last girls and had them sit down. I gently looked over the girl for any wounds that looked serious.

"Ladies I need to treat your booboos can you tell me if you have any serious ones." I stated calmly, softly and slowly. I earned a giggle out of a few at my word choice. A few of them turned around and lifted up the back of their shirts showing deep wounds on their backs while others pulled down their pants slowing deep wounds on thighs and their privates. I blushed bright pink earning laughs and giggles.

I cleared my throat and wiped my nose of blood. "Ok ladies please forgive me if I touch anything sensitive or tender, as well as any touching of your privates."

After several embarrassing occurrences and teasing from the girls, I had treated most wounds, now came the knife.

"I have to pull this out and it's going to hurt like hell, please forgive me." I motioned for her to lay down and several girls to hold her down. "OK are you ready?" She nodded. "1…..2….." I pulled out the knife quickly on two.

She screamed. "What the fuck. I thought you were going to pull on three?"

"I didn't want you to clench your muscles and the knife get stuck I'm sorry." I explained calmly biting my lip as I cleaned the booboo and wrapped it.

She sat up panting after I had finished. She slapped me after catching her breath. "That's for not telling me what you were you going to do, and this is for helping." She kissed me gently on the cheek and hugged me. I felt heat rise to my face making me glow pink. The other girls piled in on the hug and soon I was swamped with women several of their womanly assets pushing up against me making my nose almost burst with blood. I eventually calmed down and passed out what food I had for them.

"Ladies. I am going to summon something to protect you, while I signal the Konoha ninja. Please stay here." They nodded and I pressed my palm against the floor muttering "Dark Summoning Hell's Pack." Smoke flooded the tent while the girls screamed.

I pushed open the tent flap so the smoke could clear. Rex, LuLu and Fluffy stood there in all their glory. I walked forward to them. "Hey puppies. I need to stay here and protect these fine people while I blow up some things." They looked into to my eyes understand and walked over to the girls sniffing and enjoying the attention they were getting.

"Now all I have to do is light it up." I muttered walking out of the tent with my scythe in my hand. 


	3. Storming the army

**I do NOT own Naruto or shippuden they belong to Kishimotto. Enjoy.**

"talking"

"_thoughts"_

"**bjuu talking"**

"_**bjuu thoughts"**_

I sighed. The fireworks were high grade which meant big explosions. This was going to draw the attention of anything in the next few miles. I didn't look forward to lighting these, because i had to stay close to make sure that the sparks caught. I sighed again. I lifted my hand to my blade and ran my palm over it a few times for friction to start warming up. I looked around, sighed one last time, then rushed my hand over the top of the blade. Sparks flew landing on the fireworks. At first nothing happened I thought I'd have to run my hand again, but there was smoke and then fire. The fire quickly grew, engulfing the dry paper.

I prayed that the first firework to go off would be decently quiet and not draw too much attention. My luck has never been good if something bad can happen it does. The firework went off gaining height in seconds and seemed to pop halfway up. I grinned finally something good happened. The firework quickly grew to the shape of a dragon brightening the sky and making a loud boom suited to something close to fifty paperbombs.

I rolled my eyes and turned to leave. The camp exploded in life as bandits crashed out of their tents to see what had happened. The dragon disappeared and red dust fluttered down softly landing around the camp. Tents started going up in flame the red dust still burning hot. Fireworks flew up rapidly now the flames growing to engulf the whole cart. I turned to the inferno that was engulfing the camp.

"Let's find Bonzo now." I walked forward slicing through bandits left and right as they ran around trying to put out the fires. My scythe raining death. My bloodlust grew with each kill. I was laughing maniacally before long. My eyes rapidly searching for new victims. I sliced one bandit ,carrying a bucket of water, straight up the middle; both halves falling away from each other.

I pulled my scythe towards me raising it horizontally above me blocking a bandit from slicing me down. I laughed in his face pushing his weapon up and bringing my hands to rip through his abdomen. His stomach fell from his skin along with several other organs. They shone in the fire light, wet and sticky. I grabbed his head and through him into a tent that was burning. His screams made me laugh harder. I was enjoying this.

Another bandit rushed me, I threw my scythe at him, the blade ran him through while the force of the throw carried him backwards several feet. I turned to a group of bandits with weapons rushing at me. I smiled as they rushed me. Two bandits arrived first swinging horizontally. I ducked under shoving my hands into their chests and turning my hands swiftly I pulled out their hearts. The next bandit carried a battle ax, he tried to to cut me down the middle. I brought my hands together catching the blade and pushing it aside. I pushed him back and slammed the blade into the ground making it jut upwards. He ran forward again and I grabbed his collar slamming his head into his blade.

The final bandit carrying a weighted chain wrapped it around my arm and pulled me off balance. I focused my chakra to my feet sticking me firmly to the ground as I pulled him close. "Get over here!" I yelled. He tangled his arm inside the chain and was in a life or death tug of war that he was quickly losing. I gave one hard pull pulling over to me and dislocating his shoulder. I stomped down on his knee breaking it backwards causing him to scream in pain. I wrapped his chain around his throat and pushed my fingers into his mouth. I pulled my hands apart causing his skull to split open.

I let his body fall to the ground and walked over to my scythe. I glanced around. The camp was now fully on fire; smoke and embers flew through the air making it near impossible to breathe. My eyes locked onto a flash of bright blue. I smiled wickedly and stomped forward going for the kill.

Bonzo was shouting orders at his bandits. "Come on you fuckers put out the fire and someone stop the fireworks what do I pay you for." He turned around to a sight that made his heart stop.

A figure smiled down at him. The figure had a scythe raised for the killing blow, his boots were blood splattered, the cloak he wore was bloodied and dripping, his hands gripped his weapon tightly, but his face was the scariest. His face was covered by a hood not showing any of his face the only things Bonzo could see was his smile that glowed white in the light and his eyes that were blood red and glowing.

Bonzo stepped back and tripped, falling to his butt. Bonzo used his feet to push away from the figure pushing up dust and raised his arm across his body for protection. "H..H...Help." He stuttered in fear. His eyes were wild taking in the details of the figure above him.

The scythe fell slicing through Bonzo like butter. His head rolled sideways off his body, bouncing twice before standing still. I let my arms fall to my side and looked down. Bonzo's body slumped down to the ground. I looked around and saw that the camp had finished burning. I glanced around heading back to the girls and my summons slowly.

My mind raced with the ways I had brutally slaughtered those people.

"**Boy do not regret what you did. They deserved what you did to them. I'm impressed with the way you tore through them." **

"_We will talk later when everything settles down. I want to know what you are and why you are in my head." _I demanded to know whatever this thing was and where it was.

"**Very well boy, I shall tell you what you want to know. Be careful." **

The voice disappeared and the powerful presence that followed vanished with it. I wobbled back to my summons slowly and weak. The fight took a lot out of me. My eyes felt heavy and I couldn't focus. My vision grew blurrier with each step. I shuffled towards the tent pulling back the flap. The tent had been far enough back that it hadn't caught fire. I jumped up my body flooding with energy as I took in the sight of the tent; blood covered the inside. It dripped from the ceiling, and laced the inside. I rushed inside looking for a body or any kind of clue to what happened. I noticed a sword on the bed. Its blade was broken and cracked.

I rushed outside calling. "Girls where are you? Ladies?" I screamed till my voice gave out and my throat became sore. I heard barking, growling, and then a yelp of pain. I rushed forward scythe at the ready.

I rushed into the clearing seeing Rex, LuLu, and Fluffy standing between the girls and some ninja. The dogs were hurt blood flowing from wounds on their sides and soot covering their bodies. The girls looked scared hugging eachother and cowering behind my summons covered in ash and soot as well.

I charged at the ninja slamming my shoulder in him. He flew sideways skidding into a tree and stopping while slumping over. I pushed my hands over my summons. "Dark Art: Wound Transfer Jutsu. The summon"s wounds sealed up and they returned to perfect health. My body instantly became bloodied and cut, I received the wounds and pain of my summons. I fell to one knee while whimpering as my body started to heal the wounds. I pumped chakra to several parts of my body speeding up the healing. I grunted and starting panting as the wounds healed.

I kunai swam into my vision and stopped against my throat. "You move and I'll open you up right now." My summons started growling at the stranger behind me.

"Leave them alone." I slammed my head back into the stranger receiving a fleshy pop and a grunt of pain from behind me. I turned around swiftly slashing my scythe, but I only hit air. The ninja had jumped back and was holding his now bleeding and broken nose glaring at me. I brought my scythe up barely holding myself up.

"You want them? You have to go through me." I brought my scythe up to my chest ready for a fight. My vision grew dark and narrowed focusing on the ninja in front of me. He smiled and whistled. Dozens of Jonin appeared in the trees behind them. My eyes took in each one slowly.

The ninja in front me raised his hands causing the jonin to go through and raise their hands to their mouths. I could feel the chakra they called up and focused into their mouths. The ninja dropped his hands. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu." The voices said together perfectly. A wall of fire rushed forward as time slowed down.

I looked behind me and saw the look of fear in the eyes of my now friends. I glanced down and smiled at the loyal summons that followed me all my life. They were ready to fight and die beside me. I looked back at the girls and smiled at them sweetly. I turned back to the wall of fire. The temperature had been raised several hundred degrees and the wind rushed forward pushing my hood back.

"Dark Art: Shadow Barrier." I flashed through the hand signs holding my hand forward as a rounded black dome appeared before me.

I heard the fire wall hit and curve around the barrier. It burned everything behind us. I dropped the barrier as the wall disappeared.

"My turn. Dark Art: Hellfire Storm." I went through the signs and raised my hands to my mouth. I puffed up my chest using as much chakra as I could without killing myself and blew. The white flames shot forward dwarfing the previous wall of fire. The ninja fell back shocked and screaming. They dodged my attack and looked at me with shock.

Sweat ran down my face as I bent over and panted hard. I rose up as the ninja rushed me. I screamed my defiance and started swinging my scythe. Blood flew left and right. The fight became a blur as I blocked, dodged, and attacked. I watched as my summons rushed forward and defended me. We fought for what felt like hours my summons were brought down my a chakra net. I hadn't killed anyone and neither had my summons. I had hurt them, but I was to tired. I looked back as screaming started. I tackled through several ninja to protect the girls. I received several kunai and shuriken into my back. I stuttered in my steps, but I pushed myself forward I had to protect them.

I kicked a ninja into the forest that were trying to take the girls. My body was on autopilot i was going to die in this fight, but I was going to help my friends. I grunted in pain as i received more weapons into my frame. I hacked and slashed trying to protect my friends. I brought my hand up my pointer and middle finger together. "Release!"

My summons disappeared in white smoke. I would not let them be caged to die. I had blood running from all over my body. I slumped to my knees still holding my weapon. "You bastards will not take my friends or hurt them. I will die before that."

I pushed my body in front of the girls. "Kenta! Stop!" I looked up as my eyes started shutting slowly.

"Reoh. Karia." My body fell sideways. I had already fallen into the black before I hit the ground.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I did a good job on the fighting. If you have any characters you'd like to be in the story PM me. I will see you next chapter. Have a good day. **


	4. Escape from Konoha

**I do Not own naruto or shippuden. They belong to Kishimoto. Enjoy.**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts" _

"**Bjuu talking"**

"_**Bjuu thoughts"**_

I swam in and out of conscience. I woke up briefly to hear someone crying. _"Who's crying." _The blackness came back soon after.

I woke up again to a pair of emerald green eyes. "Are you an angel?" I croaked out barely. The eyes seemed to smile before I heard a beeping and I fell back into the blackness.

I woke fully to a white room. "Ugh. Fuck what happened. I raised my hands and looked to see my reflection. I looked sexy as fuck. I blew a kiss to my reflection before sliding out of my bed. I pulled out the various machines in my arms causing the heart monitor to flat line. I heard shouting and footsteps. I pushed myself up against the wall as a nurse came in.

I pulled up against my chest while I covered her mouth with my hand. I whispered in her ear. "I will not hurt you. Please do not scream. Will you please tell me where I am and where my friends are?" She was shaking in my arms her body was as stiff as wood. (if you know what i mean.)

She spoke shakily "You are in Konoha hospital. I don't know where your friends are though. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me."

"You have my word I won't kill you." I pressed a pressure point in her neck causing her to fall forward limp. I picked her up bridal style and put her on my hospital bed.

"Good night." I said softly. I slipped out of my room and moved down the hallway. _"I wonder how I get out of here." _I walked carefully through the hospital finding an open window. I jumped and noticed a breeze in between my legs and my back. I looked down and realized that the hospital gown was the only thing on my and that it opened in the back leaving my ass hanging out for all to see.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and moved swiftly forward jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I got halfway through Konoha when alarms started going off and lights flashed on all around the village. "Fuck me. Konoha doesn't play around." I ducked into a window as Anbu flew over the rooftops where I just was.

I looked around the room I had hid in and saw a number of books. "This looks like a library." I reached out and picked a random book. It was a photo album. Two babies were shown. One was a girl and the other a boy from the blue and pink clothing they wore. My heart melted as I looked through the album showing the babies at different stages in their lives. They were playing on a playground, then they were in front of a house holding two little puppies the cuteness levels being somewhere over nine thousand. The next picture was one of the kids with two red triangles on their cheeks. I put the book back and jumped out of the window.

I pushed myself towards to wall of Konoha. My body was stiff and slow giving back plenty of protest as I jumped forward. I landed and immediately pushed sideways as kunai and shuriken landed in my place. I brought my hands up to catch a sword that had previously been trying to take off my head. I struggled with the Anbu pushing against him or her.

The Anbu's mask was one of an ox. I prepared myself for the pain and slammed my head forward. Pain shot through my head and stars erupted in my vision the Anbu grabbed their head as I brought my hand to the back of their neck. The Anbu fell forward grabbing onto my gown and ripped it off.

I ground my teeth together as the wind blew making my body erupt in goosebumps. I was now completely naked and standing in the middle of a village on a rooftop. I face palmed and rushed toward the walls before I literally froze my balls off.

I heard several comments and screams as I rushed toward the wall. The villagers were rushing out of their homes to point at my naked form running through the village. I started blushing as more Konoha ninja converged on my position. I fought ones and twos pushing forward as fast as I could.

I stopped at several ninja blocking my path. "I don't want to fight you just let me leave please." My naked form was shivering and several ninja were pointing and muttering to themselves. I felt more blood rush to my face and ears.

"Stand down or you will be killed." A ninja stepped forward with a hawk mask. He was shorter than me.

"I just want to leave. Move out of my way or I will bust through you." I yelled back at him or her over the alarms and talking of the other ninja.

"You will not get past me alive. Now stand down." He stepped forward and held a hand out. Charka surged into his palm taking the form of a ball. It was bright blue and chakra was swirling amidst its surface.

I bowed to the man,and received several groans from behind me and sounds of disgust. I righted myself quickly. More blood going to myself face somehow. His voice was definitely male. "I'm sorry than. Please forgive me."

I rushed forward using chakra to surge forward at the man. He pushed his hand out towards me and shouted. "Rasengan!"

I used both my hands to catch and push the jutsu back. We struggled the jutsu getting closer to me then to him. It exploded throwing him back and making me spin off my back crashing through several walls and into a house.

I felt hot water hit me as I fell and sink. I stood up, blowing water out of my mouth and nose. I rubbed my eyes clear and looked at the hot spring around me. Some of the most attractive women stared back at me completely naked and glorious. My nose erupted in blood shooting my back into the water, while whatever blood wasn't leaving my body rushed to my face making me tomato red.

I pulled myself up out of the water and calmed myself. The women that previously looked shocked now were beyond pissed at my intrusion. I backed myself up my clawed hands raised in mock surrender as they pushed forward anger and murder in their eyes.

I received the beating of my life when they jumped me. I crawl out of the beating, jumping out of the hole I had made. I heard yelling and screams of rage at my getaway. As I was leaving I heard one comment that made me laugh. "Girls, you have to admit that guy was hung like a horse."

I stuck my head back through the hole and looked down at the hotspring. I looked around at the various women narrowing my eyes at them. I muttered one thing to them before leaving. "Neigh."

I ran through the village laughing. I bent over grabbing my stomach trying to regain my breath at my joke. I jumped over one last building to see the entrance of the village in front of me and wide open. It was wide open and completely dark.

I rushed forward making it halfway. The wall slammed shut while lights burst on all focused on me. Hundreds of ninjas surrounded me. They were perched on the wall and the roof tops, as well as the ground around me. I quickly covered myself with one hand while I held the other out in front of me ready to fight.

"Place your hands on your head and get down on your knees." I focused on the possible escape routes finding none. I growled in frustration and turned my body around looking at the enemies.

"Kenta!" I turned around to see Reoh, Karia, and the girl's waving and rushing over to me.

"No do not come out here to me. It's dangerous I don't want you guys to get hurt."

Reoh ran over and quickly gasped before going back and covering Karia eyes. "Kenta where are your clothes?"

I blushed again. "I was only wearing a hospital gown earlier before having it ripped off by some Anbu I knocked out. I didn't want to steal from anyone either."

I heard several of the girls whistle at me from behind Reoh. I looked over at them to see them staring at me seductively and making very sexual motions while making comments that made me blush harder and my nose to bleed.

"Ladies stop it. T….There's a kid here." They stopped but not before winking at me and blowing kisses.'' I shook my head at the actions. I tried getting my face back to normal.

"This is your last warning before we use force." The same voice shouted down at me.

I looked at Reoh with a questioning look and he nodded at me. The girls were staring at me now pleadingly for me to stop. I sighed deeply.

"Fine. I surrender. Can i get some damn clothes." I held my arms out while pushing my legs together.

A team of Konoha came forward putting handcuffs on me. The lead Anbu had a boar mask. I looked over at a woman on the Anbu team to see her looking southwards.

I whistled at her causing her to gasp and look up at me quickly. "My eyes are up here sweety."

"H Hai. S S Sorry." She whispered out softly.

Before I could answer her I felt a hard hit to my head before I fell forward sinking into darkness.


	5. First time in Konoha

**I do NOT own Naruto or shippuden. They belong to Kishimoto. Enjoy. **

"talking"

"_thoughts"_

"**Bjuu"**

"_**Bjuu" **_

I woke up to a stone ceiling. I set up and looked at the the 3 walls of stone that contained me. I glanced at the sink and toilet that were inside my cell. I groaned at my headache and rubbed my head. I stood up slowly and wobbled over to the toilet.

After several attempts at unbuttoning my shorts, I growled in annoyance. I looked down at my shorts realizing that they are elastic and can be pulled down. I face palmed and proceeded to use the bathroom. I sighed in relief as I emptied my bladder that I'd been holding since my attempt at escape.

I sat down and put my hands in my head. I smiled at the fun memories I would have from last night. I sat back down and silently thanked Kami that had clothes. They were simple clothes a tan shirt with no sleeves and tan pants no socks or shoes. The floor was cold and made of stone like the rest of the room.

Sunlight filtered through a barred window. It was midday from the amount amount of sunlight coming through the window. I sighed and stood up looking through the window at the village below. I looked out at the market area it seemed. There were shops all over the area I saw many women and kids running around shopping. Families were carrying groceries and laughing. I could hear the sound of people talking. It was busy, but still peaceful somehow.

A metal door open making a loud creak. I turned to seven Anbu standing outside my cell.

"Hello gentlemen…...and ladies." I nodded to the two women that were on the team. "Thank you for the clothes." I looked over at one of the female Anbu that I recognized. She had long brown hair. She wore a cat mask. "You were the one looking at my junk last night." I started laughing as she looked down in shame."It's fine you were just curious I'm sure.I just hope I disappoint with the view."

Several of the Anbu looked down and shook their heads.

"I totally thought that was guys don't have any sense of humor." I stuck my tongue out at them and laughed. "So uh what did you guys need?"

The lead Anbu stepped out. He had short green hair and wore a dog mask. "We're here to escort you to the Hokage."

I nodded at him. "I'm sorry about last night and for injuring any of Konoha's shinobi.I'll come without a fight." I held out my hands with my palms facing down. Dog Anbu stepped to the door and slowly unlocked it. I stepped back giving him plenty of room. He pulled out a pair of chakra suppressant handcuffs and locked them around my wrist.

He waved his hand toward the door and I walked out slowly. The Anbu formed around me boxing me in. An Anbu led the way up the stairs and out of the prison. We walked through the market area I had seen from my window.

I stopped walking for a second and took a deep breath through my smells of food, families, and the wooden building assaulted my nose. My stomach growled loudly making me laugh. "Hey, Dog may I please get some food. I don't know when I've eaten last." I put on best puppy face and whined at him.

He sighed and looked around. "What do you want?"

"Wooohoooo! Uh actually I don't know. What's good around here?" I looked around slowly taking in the scenery. Several kids and families were looking at me. I waved at them and chuckling nervously. One kid dropped a red ball and it rolled over to me. I looked at the Dog Anbu looking for permission from him.

He hesitantly nodded, but dropped his hand to his sword in warning. I grinned and picked the ball. I looked at the kid who had dropped it and smiled at him. I walked the ball over to him and handed the ball to him. He looked at it then at me his eyes widening in wonder. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my eyes. He erupted in giggles and ran over to take the ball.

"Thanks mister." He took the ball and ran over to his friends that were waiting. I started to walk back when I noticed a hanging crate. It was slowly swinging when it snapped suddenly. I rushed forward ignoring the shouts and the sounds of weapons being drawn.

The group of kids were seeming oblivious to the death raining down on them and were staring at me with fear. I rushed under the crate and looked straight up. "Dark Style: Absolute Destruction." A black orb of highly concentrated chakra shot to the crate leaving nothing, but dust to rain down.

I felt several thuds as something embedded itself in my back. I grunted and turned myself to the Anbu trying to move my back as little as possible to stop the pain lacing itself through my form. "Ow. Someone better pull this shit out of me and I'm still hungry."

The kids raced over to their mothers and fathers crying. The parents watched me as I picked up the ball and brought it to the same little boy as before. I walked over to him and tapped him gently. He turned around holding on to the bottom of his mother's dress, tears had pricked up at the edge of his vision. I held out the ball and waited for him to look at it. He glanced down and looked back up at me. I made the same funny face as before and it resulted in the same effect. He took the ball and hid behind his mother as I walked back to the Anbu.

I smiled at the Dog Anbu. "See I'm not evil just misunderstood." We looked me over and walked away. I took one step before jerking my back as the tools in my back were pulled out all at once. I gasp in pain and looked back at a Anbu with a boar mask. I had a tick mark of my face and glared at him for a second before moving forward after Dog.

"Hey, I'm still starving. Can I eat please?" I begged.

"Yes, I'll take you to a restaurant on our way to the Hokage." Dog didn't even turn around.

"Thank you mister Anbu Dog sir."

##############################################################################

We arrived at a BBQ house. It was a simple wood building with a sign out front that looked like a giant man with red swirls on his cheeks. He had long brown hair that reached down to his back and was rubbing his stomach in a satisfied way.

Dog Anbu turned towards me. "I'm going to leave you here to eat while I report to the Hokage about what is happening. I'll leave Cat here to guard please don't do anything stupid or cause trouble."

"Sir, yes sir." I gave him a mock salute and walked up to the restaurant.

All Anbu jumped away as I waited for Cat to escort me inside. Cat was looking at the ground standing still and erect. I tilted my head to the side watching her as she just stood here. I walked down the steps and tapped on her shoulder. "Miss uh Cat Anbu lady ma'am?"

She gasped and turned around drawing her sword and pointing it in my face.

"Whoa, whoa my bad I get it no touchy no touchy I'm sorry." I backed up a few steps holding my hands out in a mock salute. I sweat dropped and grinned at her to put her to ease.

She put her sword away. "It's ok Kenta. I'm sorry for trying to stab you I was lost in thought and you startled me." She looked down as she spoke. She was very soft spoken and pretty sounding. Her voiced flowed soft and smooth like a river.

"Hey, It's my fault. I'm sorry for scaring you." I bowed to her to show my apology. When i stood back up she was still looking down. I spoke softly and gently "Hey, why do you do that." I pushed her face up gently with my finger. "Don't look down when talking and try to hide. It doesn't suit a skilled Anbu of your caliber."

She looked up gasping at the compliment.

"Someone with a voice as pretty as yours shouldn't speak in a whisper. I bet under that mask you have a face as pretty as your voice." I could practically see the blush light up her face as she stood there. I started laughing and walked back up to the restaurant. She stood there for several seconds until her need for oxygen caused her to snap out of her stupor.

She rushed up behind me while clearing her throat. I walked up to the waiter/attendant. "Table for two sir please."

He looked me up and down judging me his eyes resting on my handcuffs. He looked behind me raising one eyebrow at my escort.

"Hey, we're on a date. She likes to dress up and role play for our foreplay. She's an Anbu and I'm her naughty prisoner. She's going to punish me later."

The waiter dropped his menus and looked like his was going to die from disbelief. I heard a crash and turned around to see Cat laying on the floor seemingly to have fainted. I laughed hard enough for it to hurt as a picked her up and two menus and made my way to an open booth.

I pushed her onto one side of the booth and I sat on the other. I put her menu in front of her and sat down looking through my menu. The waitress came and took our drink orders. "What might I get you and her to drink, sir?"

"We'll both have water please." I nodded to my "date."

The waitress left to get our drinks.

Cat's head slumped down as the waitress came back with two glasses of water with ice. I looked up at the waitress and then over to Cat. I took one glass and poured it on Cat's head causing her to jump up and splutter while widely looking around. I gave my glass back and asked for a refill. I set Cat's glass in front of her while she freaked out trying to figure out what happened.

The waitress came back and sat my glass down walking away. I watched Cat calm herself down and glare at me.

"What? I didn't know you were going to pass out because of a few sentences."

She continued to glare at me through her mask not saying a word. I smiled innocently and sweetly at her. She shook head and huffed her breath in disbelief. She picked up her menu read through it silently.

I looked at the menu trying to decide what to get. I read through the menu several times when our waitress came back.

"What would you guys like to eat?" She looked between us pulling out a pen and pad.

"You first m'lady." I nodded at the Anbu across from me.

She scoffed at me and turned towards the waitress. "I'll have the vegetable plate with a order of beef."

The waitress turned to me waiting for my order. "I'll have the meat lovers endless buffet."

The waitress took our menus and walked away to put in our orders leaving us alone.

"So Miss Cat what's it like to be a Konoha Anbu black ops?"

She took a sip of water and looked up at me. "It is a huge honor. It's exciting and I'm happy to serve and protect my village."

I grinned at her. "Were you born in Konoha or from a village near?"

"I was born here and raised. Where are you from?"

"I don't know really. My earliest memory was from waking up in a field, which was three years ago actually."

"I gave you an honest answer the least you could do is give me one back."

"I'm telling you the truth. I've been wandering the land, sleeping in forests, fending for myself. I don't have a family, a village, or a home."

"What about those girls you were with and the old man and his daughter who you knew you?"

"I met the old man and his granddaughter on my way here for the Chuuin exams. We were attacked and I stayed behind to protect them. They ran here while I fought and met with the bandits attacking us. They led me to a camp where I got the girls. They were being used as slaves for god knows what. I treated their wounds, protected and fed them. I set off a dragon firework and lit the camp of fire. I killed several bandits and their leader. Then fought dozens of leaf jouin and passed out. And the rest you know."

She was silent for several moments. She was thinking and taking in my story for several moments. "The others said the same thing. Your story matches up perfectly to our reports. What did you do to the bandits? Their bodies were horribly mutilated up."

"I got a bit out of control, but I did save the girls so I'd do it again."

She nodded at my answer as our waitress slid our plates on the table. She placed some of her vegetables and meat on the grill. I poured most of my plate of various meats of my side. She watched me with amusement as I struggled to drink with my handcuffs.

I growled in annoyance and clinked my handcuffs noisily. "Do I have to wear these things?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "No I suppose not." She looked down into her bag getting the keys. I shrugged at her and surged my chakra. The handcuffs shorted out and fell off with a loud _clang._ She looked up at me gasping. She looked between me and the handcuffs several times.

"How'd you do that."

I shrugged. "I surged my chakra and they broke."

She picked them up and watched me drink my water. "_These handcuffs are able to hold the hokage. What kind of power does this kid have?" _

I realized I hadn't fed Rex, LuLu, and Fluffy since before meeting Reoh and Karia. I stood up and walked a few feet away. "Dark Summoning: Hell's pack." The restaurant filled with smoke and quickly becoming clear. Rex, LuLu, and Fluffy jumped on me immediately. They licked me and rubbed up against me. "Hey puppies. I'm glad to see you as well. Are you guys hungry?"

I stood up and turned around meeting the sharpened point of Cat's sword again. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

I pointed to my dogs. "Feeding my puppies. Is there a problem?"

"Yes you used a jutsu that could potentially allow to escape." She yelled at me.

"Whoa my bad. I have a responsibility as a pet owner. I will feed them then I'll release them. Calm down. It's not a big deal." I walked around her grabbing my plate and putting all the meat that had been on the grill on it. I lowered it to the ground while I whistled for my dogs to come eat.

Cat was still ranting at me about using a jutsu. I walked over to our waitress and ordered several more plates to be brought out since I ordered endless buffet. I sat back down and drank more water waiting for Cat to sit back down. She through her hands and huffed at me.

Five more plates were brought to me and were put on the table. Our waitress looked at me speaking "Um sir. There's no dogs allowed in here. I'm sorry but you'll have to take them out of here immediately."

"But they are my ninken. They are allowed."

The waitress shook her head me. "I'.m sorry. I don't know what to say. They have to go."

I sighed. "Yes ma'am." I started to walk out of the restaurant when I was stopped by Cat.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm feeding my dogs outside the restaurant."

"Are you going to try to run?"

"No just feeding the dogs." She nodded at me and let me go. I picked up the plates of food and set them outside the restaurant. Rex and the others started eating again. I walked back inside while Cat had continued to cook her food.

I started to eat my food as Cat began eating hers. I stared as she started eating. She picked up a piece of beef and brought it up to her face. "What are you staring at?"

I groaned in annoyance. "I want to see what's under your mask."

"That doesn't mean you have to stare."

"I'm sorry. Now hurry and take off your mask please."

She reached up and pulled off her mask. I stared at her face taking in the details. She had a pretty face not essentially beautiful, but definitely still cute. She was girl next door with dark chocolate eyes. She had a pale scar on the side of her face. It ran from her eyebrow to her jawline. It didn't make her look any less bad though. It kinda brought her whole look together.

"What are you staring at now?" She glared at me.

"You're really cute." I continued to stare at her.

Her face tinted pink. "Th...Thank you." She muttered looking down at her food.

"What did I do and stop looking down. I'm the prisoner and you're looking down like I'm your superior."

She looked up and nodded at me. "Hai. You're right."

I smiled at her and shoveled food in my mouth. I ate several platefuls making up for the lost days. I patted my stomach and sighed in content. "What's your name?"

She looked up and swallowed the mouthful she had been chewing. "Sera. You?"

"I'm Kenta Renjiro. Pleasure to meet you Sera." I held out my hand for her to bump her fist against..

She raised her hand and tapped it against mine while giggling.

I smiled at her and stood up to go. "Well, let's go see the Hokage."

"Follow me." She slipped her mask back on and walked towards the eyes drifted downwards watching the sway of her hips and her butt as she walked. She stopped and I pulled my eyes away back to see her watching me. "What were you just staring at?"

I blushed at being caught. "Uh. Uh. Um the carpet."

"No you weren't I saw your eyes."

"I have no idea what you are talking about . I just admiring the view of the awesome carpet in this place."

She shook her head at me. "Don't stare."

"It's not my fault. It's nice and it looks so squishy and firm. Can I touch it?"

She whipped around. "No thats wrong and perverted. Control yourself."

"Sorry. It's not my fault you are cute and hot Why can't I stare you were ogling me pretty hard last night. You were practically drooling."

I heard her mouth close suddenly at being beaten. "I was was different. I was uh looking for weapons or potential scrolls that would cause harm."

"Well you found my biggest scroll thats for sure." I rolled my eyes at her excuse.

She whipped around and rushed outside the restaurant. She used her hands to cover the view until she was outside. I rolled my eyes and paid for the food. I left a generous tip as well. As I was walking out and I jumped at the familiar yell of "Doggies." I smiled wide and pushed open the door to the sight of a giggling Karia playing with Rex.

"Hey Karia. Where's your grandfather?"

"Kenta!" She launched herself at me burying herself into my stomach. "Grandpa is at the vendor's area selling things. What happened to you Kenta? I got so scared when they brought you in on a stretcher."

"I know. I'm sorry Karia. Can you tell your grandpa to bring those girls I was with and wait for me outside the Hokage's tower?"

"Yes Kenta. I'll go tell him right now." She started to walk off, but turned around to look at the dogs.

"You can take them with you if you want."

"Yay. Thanks Kenta you're the best." I picked her up and set her on Rex's back. Rex rushed off with Karia; LuLu and Fluffy close behind.

I smiled and shook my head at the Karia as she rode away. I turned toward Sera. "What?"

"You're a lot better with kids than I would of thought."

I shrugged at her. "I have a soft spot of kids and animals."

She stared at me a few seconds more. "You are very surprising as a person."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know yet. Come on we've kept the Hokage waiting long enough." She turned and started walking away.

"Yes ma'am." I followed behind her closely.


End file.
